1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoreceptor device.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic devices that use a photoreceptor drum are known. The photoreceptor drum has an insertion hole into which a shaft is inserted along the lengthwise direction of the photoreceptor drum. The shaft is fixed, by a pin or the like, with a flange provided at an end portion of the photoreceptor drum (see for example Patent Documents 1 and 2). Thereby, the photoreceptor drum rotates according to rotation of the shaft.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3782807
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3193612
Along with rotation of the photoreceptor drum, the pin for fixation also rotates. If the pin for fixation protrudes excessively from the shaft, the pin interferes with other members at the time of rotation of the photoreceptor drum, and rotation of the photoreceptor drum may be affected in some cases.